mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Dro'gosh
Description Dro'gosh was an ogre of the Gordunni clan, a large collection of ogres that now occupy the ruins of Eldre'thalas. At a solid 10'3", he towers over all of his companions within the Company. However, this ogre is noticeably shorter than the rest of his own kind in Feralas, and slightly more toned. Though he doesn't often show his face, his single red-brown eye is clearly visible regardless of the helm he chooses to wear. He often wears armor of his own creation, thrown together from pieces of scrap metal found around the Twilight Highlands. Beneath his armor, he is scarred from past cruelties against him. The most obvious injury is the burn that spreads across his left cheek and upper neck. Public History Dro'gosh is far from secretive when it comes to his past. He was once part of the Gordunni that occupy the ruins of Eldre'thalas, now commonly known as Dire Maul. Although he was considered a runt, and was forbidden to enter the walls of the city, he did prove himself to be a skilled weaponsmith, compared to the daft brutes that he was raised with. He and his closest friend Mar'lek created weapons for the Gordunni in return for food and the right to remain with the clan. Even so, Dro'gosh was not fully appreciated by the others. The presence of a runt in a clan as strong as the Gordunni was something of a disgrace, in the eyes of a few. Those few harassed Dro'gosh as often as they could. They are responsible for the nickname 'Meatslap', and the scars that are apparent across his face. After King Ulrok's death, Dro'gosh fled from the walls of Dire Maul in fear of the ensuing power struggle. He slowly made his way to Gadgetzan, where he found work in service to the Steamwheedle Cartel. He worked for the goblins as a low level enforcer for years until the weeks preceding the battle on the Broken Shore. At the time, Dro'gosh was serving as a caravan guard alongside two more of his kin. The caravan was moving through the Twilight Highlands on its way to Dragonmaw Port when it left Dro'gosh behind. The goblins saw the runt as a waste of gold when they had two larger, stronger, and meaner ogres already with them. Dro'gosh wandered the Highlands until, by sheer coincidence, he stumbled across Kirthaven and the Modan Company. Oddly enough, they accepted the ogre into their midst, and he now serves as a valuable member of their security crew. Dro'gosh's lifelong friend, Marl'lek, is currently working for the Horde. Despite this, he and Dro'gosh remain on good terms, and often meet within Horde cities or in neutral towns and locations. It has recently been revealed that Dro'gosh is the direct descendant of an ancient warlord called Morgoth. Morgoth was exiled from the Gorian Empire and created his own clan of zealous ogre and orc outcasts. Locked Files ''(Please note that this section is in locked company files; it should be treated as OOC knowledge)'' Although he does not yet know it, Dro'gosh was born onboard an ogre juggernaut called the Gorgog's Opulence as it travelled across the Great Sea. The ogre crew of the Opulence landed in Dustwallow Marsh and underwent a short exodus to reach Dire Maul. Some of the crew stayed behind to join other ogre encampments along the way, but whoever was caring for Dro'gosh did not stop until they had reached Feralas. In Modan Company Dro'gosh is a security specialist, working directly under Aulir and Taelura. His skills include breaking, smashing, charging, drinking, and taking hits. He has quite literally opened a lot of doors for the Company, and will continue to do so for the foreseeable future. Along with his skills at door-breaking and people-smashing, the presence of an ogre provides unique opportunities for those within the Company more interested in learning about Azeroth's many cultures. After all, how often does one get to talk with a friendly ogre? Category:People